The Fubar Trio
by BAMitzEvil
Summary: Three Teenages from the UK arrive in the USA for the first time. Oh look, they are driving on the wrong side of the road. Oh look, american food. Oh look. Zombies. They will have to pull together and push through the undead hordes to get out and get back home, while making some friends along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Walkers waddled on the deserted road. An over turned car trapped a walker. He didn't seem to mind. He just lay there, feebly trying to scrape his way out. Other walkers moved past him not giving him any notice. Two nocked into each other. They snarled and backed away from one another. One moved after the other, bashing him with all the strength in his rotting arm. Other walkers walked past just not giving a crap.  
Vomiting.  
Fighting.  
Rinse and repeat.  
A member of the undead was staring blankly into a puddle. The sky was blue over the quiet, abandoned street.  
A bullet shot though the silence. It pierced the puddle watching zombie's skull sending chunks of brain into the puddle, turning the clear water, a dark red. With a thud, the zombie collapsed in a heap.  
Walkers spun round. The sound of the bullet speeding tough the air had got their attention.  
Three teenagers stepped into sight, all in a line, looking around at the undead.  
There, in the line, was sixteen year old Zac-Fence O'Brien. His long, dark brown hair had been tied back in a ponytail by request. It wouldn't be as easy to grab if he had it tied back. His army jacket had been stained in blood, along with his blue jeans and shoes. He had his ninja sword at his side. Best twenty-five pound he had ever spent.  
Next in the line was fifteen year old Eva Tilley. She repositioned her green beanie hat and pushed her short brown hair back. The black shirt that had the saying 'Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag' in a rainbow of colours struck out, giving some colour to the waste land. Her blue jeans splashed with blood and dirt, along with her with black and white all-star shoes. She had back pack tied to her back, with a Companion Cube (from the Valve game Portal) plushie stuffed inside along with ammo and some pipe bombs she found along the way to the quiet street. Her blue eyes drifted down at the dead walker in the bloody puddle and smirked. Taking the nozzle of her rifle, she poked the limb carcass and watched the ripples go though out the patch of water.  
"Nice shot, Emma-Chan" She giggled.  
Fifteen year old Emma-Rose stood with an AK-47 rested against her shoulder. She took two fingers and pushed up her glasses. Her brown hair gently blowing in the breeze. Her red t-shirt made it hard to see the blood from the many undead bastards she had killed. Moving forward her purple studded belt buckle, that was keeping up her black skinny jeans, shined in the sun. Her black boots tapping the ground as she moved.  
"Cheers my dears" She replied.  
Snarls from the zombies started. Zac, Eva and Emma stood without stepping back. Zac swung his sword round with ease and stopped dead with it pointing at the horde. Eva hopped on one foot to the other grinning while cocking her rifle, checking to see if it was loaded. Emma Stood with a cold glare out onto the damned, rotting, monsters. She pulled her gun out towards them. With a sniff, she aimed down the sight and pulled the trigger. Zac took a Deep breath and Eva smiled.

Emma-Rose alerted the horde.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I remember staying up late just thinking about what would I do in a zombie invasion. Of course I was in the comfort of being in the small town I grew up in, so I knew where everything was and how to get there without any problems at all.  
I would have to get food and find a stable place to make a stand. Bring my friends and family to make a safe haven. Nothing wrong with the plan at all. Might even be good enough to survive till I am old and grey.  
A few weeks ago I finally had saved up enough to go to America with my friends Emma and Zac. We had been saving up for two years. I only had a part time job at the time and I wasn't making much. But I was determined to go .So I started up five jobs. Even then I didn't make much. I was only able to scrape through because of birthday and Christmas money. Over the years I had convinced my step mum to allow me to go. It was hard believe me. She is too protective over me and letting a fifthteen go out to America and with two teenagers just two years older than myself?  
I was only able to go because I was such an angel for the two years. I got good grades and I kept my room tidy. I helped more around the house and brought more responsibility onto me. I finally was able to bring her around.  
"You can go. But you must call me when you land and every two hours to tell me where you are and what you are doing. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."  
I agreed to her terms. The big day came. My step mother gave us a lift to the airport. Emma and I squealing in the back of the car while her and Zac gave their options on today's music.  
We boarded. We flew. We landed. America. At the airport we got a bus to the city of Savannah. Zac had to keep dragging Emma and I away from all the cool sights and food. We got to our hotel and started to set in. I was so excited. I couldn't wait go out and look at all the cool sights.

Like the zombies.

Into our third day, people started getting sick. On our fifth day we was meant to go back to England. But due to the sickness, most of the flights had been cancelled. My step mum gave me an ear full on the phone, but there was no helping it. She was just worried. I was too. What if I got this illness. I was always a healthy kid. I normally had full attendance at school (Apart from the days where I pretended to be sick to play on a new game I had brought.) and Zac and Emma weren't normally sick.  
Our tenth day. Still here. The sickness was really getting out of hand. We had little money left and we started to panic. Where would we go? Not that it would matter for long.  
Not a week later, the dead stated to get and walk about. Not just regular undead, mutant ones. Ones that and pounce from miles away and land square on target. Ones that get grab you with their tongue and reel you in like a fish. Ones that masturbate too much. Midget ones. Ones that cry. Ones that spit fucking acid at you.  
I wouldn't mind to much. But I was in unfamiliar place. I didn't know my way round or where I could go. I didn't know if this was going on in England. How was my family? My step mum, dad, brother? I looked at my friends. They were thinking the same thing. For some reason I wasn't panicking as bad as I should. I think I knew why…  
No… I knew why. Somewhere inside of me I felt something click.

_'This is a zombie invasion, Eva…'_

_'Go have fun.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"God is dead" I read out loud, scanning the wall of the safe room that we had claimed. "They don't eat. They don't sleep. What keeps them going?"  
"Maybe they are all hyped up on Mountain Dew" Smiled Zac, polishing his ninja sword. I sniggered at the thought of zombies doing a Mountain Dew advert. Just a zombie drinking a bottle while 'Smiling' at the camera, but the liquid not going into its stomach, but out a hole in the bottom on its jaw.

Jumping from one safe room to another was how we spend our days. Scanning the passing streets for survivors or anything useful was an effective way to kill time. Even though the phone lines are down and there is no signal, the best way of communicating with the outside world was the walls. Just grab a pen and write messages on the safe room walls were just like Facebooking your friends. Only it's not instant and you don't always get to see the reply.  
The walls provided lots of info. Without them we would have been dead long ago.

'Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!'  
'No. Sneak up behind Them, and if it doesn't hear you coming it's a sitting duck'  
'You go ahead, sneaking works for me.'

'Watch out for these!' Under the words there was a gorilla like zombie.

'Some people are carriers. They're immune, but they can still spread the infection.'

"Carriers…" I mused. I hugged my Companion Cube plushie 'Cubey'.  
_Could we be carries…? I mean… I'm sure we're immune… Right?_  
I sighed.  
_What would we do if we ARE carriers… I don't think I could live with myself. Infecting people… The ones I love… Turning because of me…?_

"What's up butter cup?" Asked Emma looking at the look on my face. I looked at her and turned back to the words. She wandered over and read them with me. After five minutes of reading the words over and over again Emma sighed. "I know what you are thinking. But I'm sure we're not carriers. I mean, it's a freak chance that we all are. And even if we were, I'm sure in time there will be a cure."  
I looked up at my friend. Her words were true but half hearted. She knew that there was a slim chance with all this going on that, there was a cure. She was just trying to cheer me up. I smiled.

"Yeah. This will all sort itself out." We both looked at each other with a fake smile on our faces.

"We're all going to die aren't we?" She spoke with the hollow mask on her face.

"Damn straight." I stood up with 'Cubey' and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go down with one hell of a bitching fight." We both smiled and laughed.

"Let's go fuck shit up." Emma cheered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days went and past as we wandered the infected city. Stabbing, burning and shooting more zombies then I could count. We found some guns along the way. Some were hidden behind the bars of pubs, and some were in plain sight lying on the ground. That was a good sign. That means there were people around, maybe the army, putting guns and ammo around for other survivors.  
Right?  
Well, you don't turn down a good thing. So picking up our new weapons we trucked on. Zac now had double handed pistols as well as the ninja sword. I had an assault rifle and a desert eagle. Emma grabbed an AK-47 and an army knife for close combat.  
"Gurl, you look so bad ass right now." I commented as she aimed down her sight.  
Emma winked at me as we shared a giggle. I rolled round my backpack and looked at Cubey who was tucked neatly inside. I was surprised I had made it this far without him being covered in blood by now. I gave him a quick smile and zipped back up the bag.  
"Hey guys…" Called Zac from over the street. He was doing some scouting around the alleys. He had a serious look on his face. He waved at us signalling us to come over.  
Emma and I shared a look and hurried over to Zac. We moved down a dark slit in between two shops. Zac grabbed a metal emergency stair case and rolled down the ladder. We slowly and quietly moved our way up, before pulling the ladder up after us. Zac looked at us and put a finger to his lips signalling us to be quiet. We nodded in response.  
We moved into the building the emergency exit was connected to. Zac moved up the flight of spiral stairs. I and Emma followed close behind. On the way I saw the some infected sliced and cut up. Looks like there were some in here doing whatever zombies do.  
'_Looks like Zac sure CUT them down to size…_' I smiled at the pun. That was terrible. Emma was looking back at me smiling curiously at what I was smirking at. I grinned and made a motion with my hand saying I'll tell her later.  
Zac opened a door at the top of the stair case. Wind blew the hair that was sticking out of my beanie. We were one the roof. I looked around over the roof tops. You could almost mistake it for a normal day before for it all went to shit. Zac waved at us to come over by the ledge. He was crouched down just under the wall. Both Emma and I moved over with him copying him, crouching. He put two fingers up and flicked them at the wall. I looked over and peered down on the blood covered street below. My eyes widened. There, walking down the street looking around for something was a band of survivors. There were four of them in total. A large black guy with an axe moved down looking around. He had what looked like a shotgun tossed around his back. I couldn't tell from the height. He was wearing a purple and yellow shirt with plain jeans. Next to him in the line was a young man. Possibly 19-21. He wore blue over all's with the top tied around his waist and a yellowish shirt with something written on it. He had a blue trucker cap, which for some reason I wanted to wear badly. You could see parts of a blue tattoo on his arm. He almost bounced down the street, with a rife that looked a lot like my own. Next to him was a middle aged man carrying double pistols in a white suit. Rather strange even for an apocalypse. I had a little day dream on him walking outside to see all of the undead. He gasped. 'Zombies! Wait.' Then running inside for five minutes before coming back out wearing the suit. 'I better look fabulous for you rotting bastards.'  
Oh I tried so hard not to giggle my ass off at the day dream. Clamping my hand around my mouth, feeling both Emma and Zac look at me, I drifted my eyes along to the last member of the group. A dark skinned woman with her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She had large hoop earrings. She was carrying something that looked like a pump action shottie. They all seemed to be looking for something.  
I moved back down the wall and talked in a hush voice to Zac.  
" Are these friends or foes?" I asked.  
Zac shook his head.  
"I don't know. I was down there when I heard voices. I'm sure one of them saw me as I darted away back to you guys."  
I looked back over, eyeing them all. They must be looking for Zac. I remember the talk I had with Emma and Zac about if we find others. I said that an apocalypse can do things to you. Anyone we come past might be a little bit too friendly with his gun. I remember watching The Walking Dead back in England and about how they said that you need to fear the living as much as the dead.  
Coming back from the memory I saw something moving on the other roof away from me. Looking up I saw some of those Hunters. He was stalking the team, not noticing us. He was down low being as quiet as anything. I watched it closely.  
The young man with the cap slowed down from the group a bit. He must have seen something while passing by. He moved back from the group to get a closer look. The Hunter turned himself to the man. Crouching down low, the Hunter picked up the back of his legs and kicked off, screeching at the man. Surprised the group and the man turned to the flying infected. The man yelled in shock as the zombie collided with him sending him back behind a broken down car, away from fire but in front of us. Reacting quickly I stood up and whipped round my gun and aimed down the sight. Zac and Emma rolled back away from me surprised by my sudden movement. I took a breath and shot the Hunter in the chest sending him off the man, but not dead. The man crawled back away from the car in view of his group who were rushing towards him. Keeping my eye on the zombie, he looked up at me with a snarl. I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through the air and into his brain. He fell with a spray of blood.  
I looked down from my gun and to the group. The black guy and the woman were helping the young man up, the man in the suit was looking at me. He quickly pointed his pistols at me. Ready to take a shot.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I swallowed. Eyeing the pistols I carefully put my rifle on the ledge and slowly held up my hands. Zac and Emma were still unseen behind the wall. I looked sideways at them and gave a weak smile. I thought about if he shot me now. My blood would spray on them. I had hoped that they would go unnoticed, but if I do they'll make a scene. They will show themselves. They will get hurt…  
I shuddered at the thought. I cleared my throat.  
"Are… Are you okay?" I shouted at the young man who was now bushing himself down. The three looked up at me. The young man smiled and waved up at me.  
"I'm fine thank yer. Y'all saved my life!" He yelled back grinning. I blinked. I smiled at his accent. Being in America for 4 weeks and you still don't get used to it. Not to mention he sounded like a cartoon hillbilly. Still nervous of the man pointing guns at me I nodded.  
"Good to hear. Look I'm not going to hurt you guys or anything so can suit over there drop the guns?" I nodded at the man.  
"Nick. Put down the guns, man. You look like a wuss shooting at a little girl." Spoke the black guy in one of the most blackest voice I had ever heard. I smirked at him. With a glare the man named Nick lowered his guns. But not all the way.  
"Um sweetheart… You're not from here are you?" Spoke the dark skinned lady in a soothing voice.  
I blinked.  
"No… I'm not… I'm from England."  
The woman smiled gently at me.  
"I could tell by your accent." She said. "Where are your mom and dad, sweetie?"  
My face went grim. I hadn't thought about my family much. If I think about it too much then I'll jump right into the worst situation.  
"I hope they are safe…" I replied. The woman looked taken back from that. She frowned.  
"Are you on your own sweetheart?"  
I looked down to Zac and Emma. They seemed like nice people, apart from Nick. They hadn't shot me yet, so maybe they weren't bad. I looked back at the woman.  
"No miss… I'm not."  
I made a gesture for Emma and Zac to stand. They looked at each other and slowly rose. Emma stood visibly comfortable and Zac feebly waved at the group. The woman and the hillbilly with the cap waved back at Zac. "This is Zac and Emma. I'm Eva. We're all from England and came here for a holiday…" I began. "We were meant to go back when the outbreak just started. But I guess the zombies wanted our company. We've been going around in the safe rooms about and just trying to make it by."  
The black man stepped forward.  
"Well hello Eva, Emma, Zac. My friends call me Coach. This pretty lay here is Rochelle…" He gestured to the woman who smiled at us. "The youngin' is Ellis..." He nodded at the man with the cap. He smiled broadly and tilted his cap at us. "And 'Suit' over there is Nick." He nodded over to the man glaring at us. I smirked.  
"Hello Nicky." I spoke. His eyes narrowed as his hand twitched on the guns. I chuckled. "Ellis, Rochelle and Coach. It's nice to meet you."  
Emma smiled.  
"Hello." She said.  
Zac nodded.  
"Hi."  
I smiled at my group and back at theirs.  
Coach smiled at me.  
"Well seeing as were are now all introduced, why don't you come down from up there. We won't hurt yer." Coach looked at Nick. "Will we, Nicolas?"  
Nick gave evils to Coach. I sniggered. Nick turned his evil eyes back to me, making me snigger more.

We back down the spiral staircase.  
"What do we think?" Asked Emma trotting down the stairs.  
"They seem nice. Suit seems a bit twitchy." I mused.  
"What can you do? The dead are walking around. Even if we are teenagers we can defiantly handle ourselves." Zac spoke.  
"I say we stay with them. Make a team!" Smiled Emma.  
"We'll see how it goes… I'm with Eva. I don't think Nick is too fond of us." Mumbled Zac.  
"I guess we gotta jump in head first." I smirked.

We moved round to the front of the building, where the gang was waiting for us patiently. Nick was slightly away from the group giving us evils as we walked. I sideways smiled at him as we stood in front of the group. I smiled at Coach who beamed back.  
"So, where were you guys headed?" I asked.  
"Well, we were on our way to a rescue heli that is on the far side of New Orleans."  
"So… It's just a hop skip and a jump away right?"  
Nick laughed from the side of us.  
"I know that you're not from around here, but come on kid. Common sense." He snorted. I laughed along with him. He stopped laughing when I did and looked at me cautiously.  
"Look who's talking. Mr 'I better point my guns at a fifteen year old girl who just saved my friend. She might be an enemy who could take us all out.'" I teased.  
Nick gave me a death stare while Ellis, Rochelle and Coach laughed.  
"Awh, man. You're quick, girl!" Boomed Coach. "We are going to get along nicely."  
I smiled proudly. I have been told in the past by my family that I was too quick for my own good. It did come in handy for winding people like Nicky up.  
"Getting back on subject." Spoke Zac. "How far exactly IS Orleans?"  
Coach's smile faded. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Quite the way away." He mused. "It's going to take some time to get there."  
"We talking a couple of hours here?" Asked Emma.  
"We talking days with the zombies walkin'."  
We blinked. Days. DAYS?! Would the heli even be there in a few days?! We made it across the city in just a couple of days!  
I looked back at Emma and Zac. They both looked at me with the same expression.  
Fear.  
I looked for some reassuring words to say to my friends. But I can up blank.  
"Look hunny." Spoke Rochelle soft. I turned back to face her. She had a sad smile on her face. "I know. It's far away. Believe me; we are worried about it as well. However." She moved towards me and held my hand with a smile. "I'm not letting some kids walk around, not knowing where they are or where they are going."  
I smiled back, feeling the beams from my friends behind me.  
"Whoa wait, we're babysitting now?" Snapped Nick. Rochelle stomped over to him.  
"Now look here Nick!" She bellowed making the ever so mighty Nicky blink and slump back slightly. "I am not. NOT. Leaving these children here. They are just like us, survivors trying to make it out. And by hell if you have a problem with us taking them, you can go and shove it up your ass sideways."  
I glanced at Coach and Ellis who were staring bewildered at the dark skinned woman. I guess she didn't rant often.  
Nick shuffled on the spot.  
"Look they don't even look that young." He mumbled. Rochelle looked over to us with blaring eyes but a kind smile.  
"How are you guys?" She asked smoothly.  
We looked at each other.  
"Well, I'm sixteen." Said Zac twirling his long pony tail.  
"I'm fifteen." Spoke Emma. She paused and made a face. "Well, I was going to be sixteen in about two weeks when we left England. I don't know exactly if it's past my birthday yet…"  
"Happy birthday just in case." Smiled Ellis. Emma smiled back at the hillbilly. Rochelle smiled and looked at me.  
"What about you, sweetheart?" She spoke softly.  
"I'm the youngest. I'm only fifteen." I smiled.  
Rochelle turned back to Nick who was giving me a sideways evil eyes.  
"See? They are just kids!" She snapped.  
Nick blinked then narrowed his eyes.  
"They are pretty much adults." He snorted. "They made it this far. We don't have enough food to go around and they will only drag us down."  
Rochelle was facing Nick so I couldn't see her face, but by the looks of Nicky's face she gave him quite the murderous look.  
"NICK!" She roared. "We will not, I repeat, NOT leaving them behind. I don't give a damn if you don't want to have them along. They are coming with us. AND THAT IS THE END OF IT."  
I rolled up from behind Rochelle. She spun round, rather red in the face. I gave a kind smile, then gave a cocky smirk to Nick.  
"If we made it this far, Nicky… Don't you think we might be assets to the team?" I cooed.  
Nick knotted his eyebrows. Rochelle smiled at me then gave a victory stace.  
"Then it's settled. They are coming with us." With that she spun on her heel and walked back to the others.  
I looked up at Nick who was grumbling something to himself. He looked down at me. His eyes narrowed and he stomped away.  
"I fucking hate kids…" He whispered to himself. I jogged past him and without looking back I laughed.  
"I'm sure that the feeling is neutral, Nicky."  
I didn't have to turn to see his reaction. The feeling out eyes burning in the back of my head was enough to give me an image.

_This is going to be more fun than I had hoped._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We bolted the safe room door behind us. For the past couple of hours we had been traveling with the new group, scavenging and showing off our skills when it came to killing the undead. Zac had made a good start with skill of his sword. Emma had impressed everyone; par the grumpy Nicky, with her steady hand and fast reactions. As for myself, well I've just been useful with my size. Being the lightest and smallest of the group, I was able to crawl into small places to see if they had anything good. I got lucky most times. I found some pipe bombs and some tinned food in a crumbled room that was blocked off by an over turned cola machine. There was a small vent in the wall next to it. I was able to get in through there.  
We actually made good time. I don't know how far we walked but there were signs around saying city boarder so and so miles, so we must have covered quite a bit of land. Probably more than we had for the past week. I guess when you know where you are going it's easier.  
Looking around the safe room I saw a kitchen area and some stairs leading up. There was an old sofa that Zac had rested himself on with Coach. Ellis was at the bottom of the stair looking up as Nick started up them, seeing if there was anything up there. Emma went to the kitchen area and pulled open some cupboards. Rochelle walked towards me.  
"Eva, sweetheart, where did you put them food cans? I can use them to make tonight's supper." She smiled.  
I nodded and kneeled down on the floor, whipping round my backpack. I zipped it open to see Cubey tucked up still snug and still surprisingly clean. I grabbed the plushie and pulled him out and sat him next to me. Rochelle looked at the stuffed cube with a cocked eyebrow, but she remained silent. I reached back into my bag and pulled out the cans. I hadn't read the labels properly. I had picked up some tinned ham and some canned tuna. I passed them to Rochelle who read the labels with a sparkle in her eyes. She smiled warmly at me and I grinned back. Hopefully she knows what she's doing.  
Zipping my backpack back up, I set it on the side of the wall. I stayed kneeling down. Grabbing Cubey I looked him over then squeezed him tight. I looked up at Rochelle who was smiling down at me still.  
"You are just so cute!" She giggled. I blinked. A smile spread across my face as I cuddled Cubey. Rochelle smiled and walked over to Emma who was still rummaging through the cupboards.  
I stood with Cubey and walked over to Ellis who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Nick. Ellis looked down at me. His eyes flashed to Cubey and lit up.  
"Awh, hell is that a Companion Cube?" He cheered. I gasped.  
"You game?" I asked.  
Ellis smirked. "You know it. Y'all ever played Counter Strike? One of my favourite games right there."  
I smiled and jumped lightly. This was so awesome.  
"What about yerself? What's your fav game?"  
I put on my serious face.  
"Well, there are quite a few. In ways of story instead of gameplay I rather like Heavy Rain. However for gameplay I rather like Portal."  
Ellis nodded as if we were professional game reviewers. His eyes flashed down to Cubey in my arms.  
"Hey, now I don't wanna be rude here. But can I hold it?"  
"Him." I corrected him. "And yes you can hold Cubey."  
Ellis smiled like a small child as I handed him the soft cube. He hugged it tight.  
"Oh my god it's Christmas." He beamed.  
"Can you see the hearts? It loves you." I smiled.  
Ellis squeaked and hugged Cubey tighter.  
"It's beautiful." He cheered.  
I smiled and laughed. Ellis giggled with me. A loud from crash and a yell from upstairs snapped us out of our moment. Everyone stopped dead and stood up straight listening. Nick was up there. Rochelle pointed at us and then up the stairs. Ellis nodded and gave me back Cubey. Rochelle nodded at me. I nodded gently and followed Ellis up the stairs.  
All there was at the top of the stairs was a door that was partly open. I ran my hand over my Desert Eagle that was tucked in my trouser pocket. Cubey was under my other arm clenched tightly to me. Ellis had his rifle drawn. He looked down at me and put his index finger to his lips. I nodded as he gently pushed the door open.  
Nick laid under an over turned metal chair in the middle of the wooden floor. He looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Ellis let out a held breath. Apart from a winded Nick, only a dirty mattress and a rotting wooden table were in the room. I put both hands back on Cubey and moved past Ellis and over to Nick. I kneeled down beside him. He opened up an eye. I smiled and waved back. He moaned and shakily sat up pushing the chair off him. Ellis stuck his head out the room and shouted down stairs.  
"It's okay everybody. Nick just fell over!"  
I could hear a sigh of relief and light laughter from downstairs. Nick stood as I stayed sitting.  
"Why all the noise, Suit?" I smirked. "You're meant to be quiet when there are zombies around."  
Nick shot me a look. He brushed himself down.  
"Piss off, Brat." He growled. Ellis came into the centre of the room, standing behind me.  
"What were yer doing up here, Nick?" Asked Ellis looking down at the over turned metal chair. Nick sighed and pointed at the ceiling. An attic door that was built into the roof hovered above us. He must have been trying to get in when he realised he wasn't tall enough. Seeing the chair he grabbed it in an attempted to open it while standing on it. With his weight the fragile chair must have collapsed.  
I looked up at it. I turned to Ellis.  
"Hey, Eli. Can you lift me on your shoulders?" I asked. Ellis gave a confused look.  
"Err, sure." He said cautiously.  
He put his hands gently on my waist and lifted me up. He must have thought I was heavier than I actually was. I jerked up with my legs off the floor. He blinked but turned me around in the air and put me behind his neck. I looked down at the floor while holding onto his trucker cap. Nick looked up at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked up to see the attic door just out of my reach.  
I tapped my heel into Ellis' chest.  
"Yah!" I called. "Forward Bessy."  
I could feel the smile his face as he walked forward. I held on tighter to his head as he took the step. The door was right over my head now. I pushed up on the side. It moved inwards and opened up to the blackness within. Grabbing the sides of the whole I lifted myself up into the darkness. I looked down on a smiling Ellis and a grumpy Nick. I smiled down at them. Moving back from the hole I looked around. I couldn't see much, it was too dark. I looked back down.  
"You guys got a light?" I asked.  
Ellis patted his sides and shook his head. He turned to Nick.  
"You got one, right Nick?"  
Nick gave him a look before putting a hand in his white jacket pocket. He pulled out a metal torch.  
Ellis smiled at him. Nick looked up at me with a sneer. I smirked at his expression.  
"Can I borrow that, Nicky?" I asked sweetly.  
Nick glared at me. Ellis nodded at Nick.  
"Come on, man. Just give it to her."  
_'Just like I did your mum last night…' _Smiled the voice in my head.  
I chuckled in sync with Nick. We both cocked an eyebrow at each other. Was he thinking the same crude joke I was?  
Nick stared at me a few more seconds. Ellis kept nagging Nick.  
"Nick, give 'er the damn torch."  
Nick's eye twitched as Ellis kept pestering.  
"Fine!" He yelled. Nick threw the torch up in the air, soring straight at my face. Before I could react the metal rod hit me square on my forehead. It made a sickening crack sound. I suddenly felt seriously sick and the room started to spin. I leaned forward were, normally they would be a floor for me to flop on and happily pass out, but instead I fell through head first to the wood floor.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With a loud thump, I crashed to the floor back bending backwards on impact. I managed to put my arms in front of me so there was some sort of soft landing however, when I hit the hard wood floor my head bounced off the ground making another sickening crack and I don't know if it came from my head or the floor. The room was still spinning and with the sudden impact it just made it worse. I laid face down in a heap, my head was splitting, my back aching and I could feel vomit creeping up my throat.  
"Awh, shit Nick! Why did you go do that for?!" Yelled Ellis.  
"You told me to give her the torch!" Panicked Nick.  
Ellis ran over and grabbed me by the shoulders picking me up. I clenched my eyes tight, the pain surging through me. I moaned and feebly push away from him.  
"Please… Don't touch me." I moaned.  
Ellis grabbed me again making me face up. I couldn't stand people touching me when I was in pain. I vomited in my mouth and quickly swallowed the acid back down. I pushed away from Ellis again. He left me go this time as I dragged myself over to a wall and leaned against it, breathing heavily.  
Ellis shuffled over to me looking me over without touching me. I sideways looked at Nick. He hadn't moved from where he lobbed the light at me. He had an annoyed look on his face as if this was my fault. I felt a liquid trickle down the side of my nose and hang at the bottom of my chin.  
"Shit you're bleeding." Mumbled Ellis.  
I brought up my sleeve and wiped my face on it. Bring the fabric to my eyes I saw crimson blood staining the shirt's sleeve. I sighed heavily. Licking my thumb I rubbed the gash on my forehead where the liquid had originated.  
I could hear people running up the stairs. The door to the small room busted open with Emma standing in the frame, tightly holding her army knife. Rochelle was behind her scanning her eyes over the room. Her eyes panned to me and widened.  
"Holy shit. What happened?!" She yelled her eyes instantly darting to Nick.  
"Well, we were trying to get in that ceiling door, when Nick threw the torch at Eva 'ere and it hit her in between the eyes. She fell forward through the hole and landed on her face." Ellis said. I could tell by the way his hands were hovering over me that he wanted to look me over probably. Emma shot Nick a dirty look before rushing to my side. Rochelle ran over to Nick and started screaming at him.  
_'You asshole Nick!'  
'Why did you do it?!'  
'I should shoot you!'  
_Emma's eyes were soft as she kneeled next to me with Ellis. I could feel blood once again tracking down my face. I rolled my sleeve up and wiped around my face, but I kept my face buried in the elbow of my arm, covering my eyes and shutting off the room. I felt a hand touch my leg. I lunged forward and grabbed the hand. I looked up at Emma who had a sad smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Don't." I snapped. Emma nodded slowly and moved her hand away. I leaned against the wall and pushed up on it. Pain flashed through me as I slid up the peeling wall. I gritted my teeth against it.  
"Whoa now! Don't strain yourself." Whimpered Ellis.  
I pushed off the wall and stood straight. The room started to spin and the pain was pooling in the ridge of my back. I inhaled through my nose and let out a shaky breath. When the room slowly sorted itself out I looked over at Nick. Rochelle had stopped laying into him and they were both looking at me. Rochelle looked generally worried. Nick had his arms cross above his white suit.  
"Look. She's fine." Huffed Nick.  
I narrowed my eyes. Looking at the floor I saw the metal torch. I gingerly picked it up. Swinging my arm I threw the metal block at Nick. I didn't have a good throw to begin with and with the room still slightly spinning I expected the torch to just roll to his feet. However, the power behind the light carried straight in between Nick's eyes and made another crack. With a yell Nick rubbed the now red spot vigorously.  
"You fucking brat!"  
I causally brought up my hand and flipped Nick off.  
"Karma bitch." I spoke in monotone.  
I could hear Emma and Ellis sniggering behind me. Even Rochelle was getting in on the sweet justice. Nick's eyes were a blaze. He took a step menacing towards me.  
"You little piece of sh-"  
Rochelle jumped in front of Nick stopping him in his tracks.  
"You had that coming, Nick. If not by her then sure as hell by me." She glared.  
Nick continued to look past Rochelle and to my extended middle finger. I let it drop and started for the door. The room was slowing down and even though my pain in my back grew worse with every step, I put on a blank mask to hide it.  
"Hey wait now!" Ellis cried leaping up and standing behind me. "After a crash like that you shouldn't be walking as if nothing happened!"  
I turned and looked Ellis dead in the eye. His blue eyes filled with worry like a puppies. He reached out a comforting hand and laid it on my back, right in the centre of the ache. I gritted my teeth and smacked away his hand. Ellis brought him arm in and looked at me with hurt eyes. I breathed and turned back to the doorway. I walked down the stairs to see Zac and Coach pacing around at the bottom. About half way down the steps I heard Nick snort.  
"Dumb brat. Now she's acting all tough.."

_Well someone is going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight…_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Night rolled around. I told Zac about what happened and about the pain in my back. Zac knows not to touch me when I'm in pain, but he still nagged me to at least take some pain pills. I nodded in agreement as another stab flowed through me. Emma was the first down, looking around for me. When she saw me taking a glass of water after I swallowed the pills, she seemed to relax a bit. Rochelle was after Emma and once again when she saw me she let out a breath. I went and sat by the wall next to my bag.  
A while past and Ellis and Nick were still upstairs. Being a Yaoi fangirl my mind darted to them standing in the room confessing their feelings.

_'Nick… I don't know how you tell you this…" Spoke Ellis softly. "But, I can't contain these feeling anymore."  
"Ellis… What do you mean?" Whispered Nick looking at Ellis with dark confused eyes.  
"Well… I…" Ellis mumbled staring down at his knotted fingers.  
"Look overalls, if this is about the time I ate your share of food I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Wel… l no it not tha-"  
"I was just really hungry and well, you had enough for two on your plate."  
"It's not about the foo-"  
"I mean I get it you're the youngest but I need to eat too an-"  
"Shut up! I love you okay?!"_

I replayed the scene over in my mind, trying not to spaz out and run up the stairs to see if I was right. I snapped out of my daydream and came back to reality. I don't know how long for but Zac had already K.O-ed on one end the old sofa with Coach up the other end. Zac was lying on top of Coach's legs while kicking into Coach's cheek. They were both out of it snoring loudly. Emma and Rochelle were sitting in the kitchen talking to each other quietly. When Zac snored a little bit too loudly Emma and Ro looked at them and busted out laughing at the same time.  
"They look adorable!" Gasped Emma between fits. Rochelle made a sound like Muttley from Wacky Racing. It reminded me of my step mum's laugh. I felt a stab of guilt in my stomach. I had left my family behind. They could be dead. Or… Not quite... Dead…  
I started to think about my family and fell into the dark bitter hole of depression.  
_They could be dead.  
They could be dead.  
They are dead.  
They are undead.  
_I just kept falling deeper and deeper into the hole. I brought up my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them.  
_They are undead. Walking around. Eating our neighbours.  
_I closed my eyes and wept quietly to myself making sure I didn't disturb the others.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Rochelle.  
"She hasn't moved in a while. Let's leave her just in case." Mused Emma.  
I snapped open my red eyes. I looked down into my lap. The room had gone darker but there was a glow from the light. I must of actually got some sleep. I could still hear Zac and Coach snoring together.  
"I guess I'll keep first watch. Y'all get some shut eye now." Ellis said. He must have come down stairs when I was dozing away.  
"Can't you just take her up with you?" Whined Nick.  
"She's a very light sleeper. We'll probably wake her up if we're not quiet." Said Emma creaking up the stairs.  
"And we wouldn't want that now…" Mumbled Nick. I could feel Rochelle glare at Nick as I heard another set of footsteps behind Emma.  
"Good night boys." Said Emma cheerfully.  
"Night y'all." Replied Ellis.  
They continued up the steps before I heard the door open and creak shut. I looked up over my knees to see Ellis standing over Zac and Coach. He had a grin on his face as he poked Coach's face. Coach mumbled and feebly swatted away Ellis' finger. Ellis giggled like a child. I looked over to the door to see Nick looking over his double pistols. He looked up with dark eyes. His eyes narrowed as we made eye contact. I held his gaze for a few more seconds before dropping it and stared back down into my lap. I felt something soft get thrown against my head. I looked up and saw Cubey rolling away from me. I looked over at Nick. His arm was still in the throwing motion. He looked at me with dark eyes.  
"You left that thing up there." He mumbled. "You're welcome."  
"What'cha say Nick?" Asked Ellis spinning round facing him. His blue eyes darted to me and he smiled. "Oh, Hiya Eva. Did we wake you?"  
I shook my head and reached for Cubey. I pulled him close and hugged him tight.  
"Huh. Don't say thank you then, stuck up brat." Grumbled Nick under his breath. I shot him a look.  
"I won't then." I spat.  
Nick glared at me. I burned back.  
Ellis quickly walked over to me and kneeled down in between our staring contest.  
"How yer feeling?" He asked with a smile trying to lighten the murderous mood in the air.  
"I'm fine…" I grumbled. I was better than before. I felt numb on my upper back and there was no more waves of pain.  
Ellis' eyes softened.  
"Can I look yer over now?" He asked quietly. I remember the look on his face when I slapped his hand away. I felt kinda guilty. I smiled tightly at the hillbilly.  
"I'm fine, Ellis. I took some pain pills earlier and they seemed to have kicked in."  
Ellis narrowed his eyes.  
"You sure? That was a wicked fall." He pressed.  
"Stop trying to get the girl to strip Ellis." Said Nick with a smirk on his face. Ellis spun round turning crimson.  
"I was not trying to get her to take off her clothes!" He squealed. "You don't know, she could have splinters and such in her back!"  
Nick laughed mockingly. I stood up and stared Nick down.  
"Only you would think of getting me naked, Nicky." I smirked. Nick stopped laughing and scowled at me. There was a moment of silence before Ellis clicked.  
"Ew… Nick, that is so wrong." He said his accent strong. I clamped my hand over my mouth. I wanted to laugh the whole house down but with snoring beauties on the sofa I resorted to making sounds like I was turning in a werewolf.  
Nick huffed air through his nostrils.  
"I liked it better when you were asleep…" He grumbled.  
Too easy.  
"You were watching me sleep?! Being so vulnerable as I dozed" I jumped up and gasped audibly. "You perv, Nicolas!"  
Nick's face flushed red.  
"Wait what?!" He yelled. "I-I wasn't watching you sleep, you little shit!"  
Ellis stood up and protectively brought his arm between me and Nick.  
"Nick I thought better of you!" said Ellis shocked.  
"I wasn't watching her sleep, damn it!"  
I clamped both hands over my mouth. This was too good.  
Nick narrowed his eyes at me.  
"What the hell are you laughing at, brat?" Snorted Nick taking a step forward.  
I stuck out my tongue and pulled down on my cheek with my finger. His nostrils flared as his eyes burned with rage.  
Ellis blinked.  
"Wait, were y'all having a knee-slap?" He asked innocently. I nodded. He blinked again. "Oh." Turning back to Nick he rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry about that Nick. I thought you were actually watching 'er sleep and stuff."  
Nick blinked.  
"Of course I wasn't, you six toed fucker!"  
Ellis laughed awkwardly as Nick bellowed into him.  
After his rant Nick stomped off upstairs and came back down seconds later with the metal chair. He pulled it out and sat away from us leaning against the wall near the kitchen area.  
"I'm going to get some shut eye. So shut up both of you."  
"Dream of me, suit." I cooed.  
Nick looked over his shoulder.  
"I don't plan on having any nightmares." He snorted. And with that he faced back around and leant his head against the peeling wall.  
I smiled at Ellis, who beamed back.  
"Y'all better be getting some shut eye s'well." He smiled. I smiled. I already had some sleep and with my known sleeping habits I wouldn't be able to.  
"I've already gotten some shut eye. Believe me, that's the best sleep I've had in months."  
Ellis sat down next to my bag. I came down with him.  
"Not the best sleeper?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Never was. Ever heard of Insomnia?" I asked  
Ellis shook his head. I explained to him. "Well I have acute insomnia. It's that a mental state that won't let you sleep days on end. Apparently it's all my subconscious being mentally scared by the nightmares I have."  
"You have nightmares?" Ellis asked.  
"Aye. Bad ones at that. Ones that will make a grown made cry for his mother."  
"I doubt they're that bad."  
"I had a dream once were my older brother stood in front of my face and his eyes slowly turned black. His skin started to peel off as blood skinned down is flaking cheek like he was crying."  
Ellis blinked.  
"Damn." He said quietly.  
"Damn indeedy." I spoke softly with a small smile. "I'm used to them, having them from a small age they just became a pain in the ass. But the odd one would stand out. That one was one of the nice ones."  
"Do you have them often?" Whispered Ellis with soft eyes.  
I nodded.  
"Most times. The worst part is when I would wake up."  
Ellis looked confused.  
"I would wake up in a hot sweat looking around. I would normally see things. Shadows figures standing at the bottom of my bed, moving around my room. This would continue until my brain would snap and I would pass out and flop unconscious onto my bed."  
Ellis' eyes was filled with worry.  
"Did y'all get any help?"  
"I had been to doctors and shrinks in the past. All they did was waste my family's money and piss me off. I decided to just man it out and hopefully it will pass. Back in England, Emma and Zac would help me out. I would wake up and go on Facebook on my phone. Zac would be there to cheer me up. Emma normally slept over so if I woke up in a blind panic, she would be there. Stroke my hair and keep repeating 'Everything is fine. I'm here.'" I smiled. "You could say they are my guardian angels."  
I looked over at Zac who was half way off the sofa, mouth wide open with dribble sliding out of it.  
_Yep. Give him a hand folks.  
_Ellis smiled at me.  
"If yer ask me. I think you're pretty brave. I know I wouldn't be able to go through my whole life with monsters of dreams. And you seem to smile about it."  
I smiled at him.  
"It's all you can do."  
Ellis grinned at me. I smiled back. "You know what we're doing, Eli?"  
Ellis shook his head.  
"We're bonding mother fucker." I grinned.  
Ellis chuckled.  
"Hell yeah we are." He cheered.  
"I told you two so zip it!" Snapped Nick from the chair. "SOME of us can sleep and we plan too, so shush."  
Ellis narrowed his eyes at the back of Nick's head. I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and I winked at him with a smile.  
"Don't worry. I got a plan for his alarm." I grinned evilly.  
I looked over at Nick.

_Yes, Nicky… Go to sleep. The night has just started for me._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a hour or so of talking quietly with Ellis and looking out the window putting funny voices to the passing dead, Ellis stood.  
"Welp, I better go and wake Nick. It's his time to take watch." He yawned.  
"As much as I would love to spend my time with such a handsome man, let him sleep. I'll keep watch." I smiled.  
Ellis pulled a face.  
"Now I know that y'all can't sleep, but you should at least try." He sighed. I smiled thinly.  
"Thanks for the offer. But seriously, I don't think I would be able to get any more sleep. As they say, no rest for the wicked."  
Ellis pulled a face.  
"Fine. You're gonna be lonely." He huffed. Ellis walked to the edge of the wall and lay down with his arm under his cheek. He looked pretty uncomfortable. I felt kinda guilty. I looked down at Cubey that was in my arms. I smiled at him and walked over to Ellis. I tucked Cubey beside his head. He quickly grabbed him and snuggled his face into the cube, smiling. I giggled and moved back to the door, looking out onto the dark street.  
After a few minutes I could hear deep snoozing from Ellis. The room was like a bunch of cats in a washing machine.  
I carried on looking out the window for who knows how long. I stared out onto the bloody street watching the walkers mull around. I sighed and leaned back. We are in hell starring into the face of Lucifer himself. This is why we can't have nice things.  
I looked over a Nick who had his head rested on the cold wall, snoring softly.  
_Naw. He doesn't look so much like an ass when he's sleeping.  
_He wriggled on his chair and huffed. I wonder if he was like that before the virus. I smiled at the thought of Nicky skipping through a field of flowers and hugging bunnies. Jesus.  
I giggled and stood. I better get started on his… 'Alarm'.

The sun was starting to shine, casting a shadow with the bars of the safe room door. An evil grin spread across my face. Ellis was giggling behind me along with Zac and Coach. I had two rusty metal pots on my hands. My arms spread wide before the peaceful Nicky as he dozed. Oh this was too good.

When Ellis woke He saw me rummaging through the cupboards. I told him my plan and he was instantly helping me out. He found the widest pans and thrusted them in my arms with a mirror of my wide, evil smile. Zac and Coach woke up when Ellis lent over them and whispered, "Y'all wanna wake up know. This is gonna be good." They didn't budge. I tapped Ellis on the shoulder and asked if I can have a go. I moved over to Zac and ever so gently skidded my hand over his side. Zac's eyes snapped open as he swung his arms and legs, kicking Coach off the sofa and landing with the thud and a 'Oof'. Zac looked around wide eyed as I grin back. His eyes narrowed and was about to say something before I put a finger to my lips. I looked at the confused Coach with my finger still in place. I moved over to the island in the kitchen and picked up the pans and held them up for both of them to see. I pointed one hand at the resting Nick and smiled that the men. A smile grew over their faces and the nodded.

I looked back at the glittery eyed men mouthing 'Do It' at me. I turned back to Nick. His arms where crossed over his chest. This was the first time I saw him not scowling at anything.  
"One…" I whispered. I felt Ellis lean on me.  
"Two…" I heard Coach giggle like a school girl.  
"Three." I smashed my pans together, in front of the ever so peaceful Nicolas, over and over, the clanging sound ringing in the room.  
Nick's eyes snapped open as he moved back yelling. The metal chair moved back under his weight, sending the might Nick backwards to the wooden floor. With a crash the metal chair flew from under him as he collided with the floor with a yelp. The boys behind was in hysterics, rolling on the floor gasping for air. Nick looked up at me with confused and yet angry eyes.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." I quipped. Nick looked around. His eyes narrowed at the pans in my hands. He looked at me with burning eyes.  
"What the hell?" He screamed. That was it. Done. I dropped the pans and collapsed on the floor with the boys rolling around clapping like a seal. Nick stood up and glared down at us, red faced.  
"You fucking brat! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He bellowed.  
We all stopped for a second as he ranted. As soon as his nostrils flared, we lost it again, making noises like a cat in a tumble drier. Nick carried on ranting. After five minutes of losing my shit I stood up.  
"Calm down Nicky." I cooed. I moved forward and stretched up to pat him on the head. Nick grabbed my arm and twisted it round. I blinked and looked up at the flames in his eyes. "You think that hurts? Nope!" I smiled. I pulled up my leg and kicked Nick back, making him lose his grip on my arm. Nick snarled at me. I held my arms up and waved my hands. "Watched out guys, he's turning!" I yelped. The boys were still on the floor gasping. Nick hissed at me.  
"You think this is funny, brat?!" He yelled. I put on a blank face.  
"No. It was a horrible thing to do. I can't live with myself anymore that I've done such a horrible thing to such a nice man."  
Nick blinked. I puffed air into my cheeks. I slowly let out a breath and calmly spoke to the hot head.  
"Bazinga." And I fell to the floor with my friends.  
Nick glared again before bellowing into me once more.

After a while the girls came downstairs to see what all the noise was. Nick stomped up the stairs as soon as the girls moved out the way. A teary eyed Coach explained to them about my little wake up call. Rochelle hi fived me with a smile and Emma joined Zac with giggles.  
"It was too good." Coach cried.  
I heard a faint 'Asshat' from upstairs.  
We glanced at each other before all falling in another heap of laughter.

After a while Rochelle looked outside the bars of the safe room. I looked over her shoulder at the empty street.  
"It's quiet." Hummed Ro.  
"Maybe a little TOO quiet…" I mused.  
Rochelle smiled at me over her shoulder. I returned a smile asked if we're heading out. Ro shook her head and said not yet, but once Nicky has calmed down and we see what's in that attic we can move on out.  
I nodded and turned back to the room. Ellis was with Zac looking over his ninja sword, squealing like a school girl. I looked over at Emma who was talking to Coach over in the kitchen. I smiled. I'm glad that we met these people. It could have been worse. They could have been a complete groups of asshole. Or worse… A complete group of… NICKS. A dramatic "Dun Dun Dun…" played in my head at the thought. I looked up at the staircase where Nicky had stormed off too. I should feel bad… But I don't.  
The nagging voice of my conscience piped up. With a huff my legs started to move up the stairs. I braced myself. Getting ready to fight the dragon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I slowly creaked open the door to the single room upstairs. I peeked in to see Nick on the dirty mattress eyeing the door to see who it was. As soon as he saw my blue eyes pop into view he scowled and turned to the wall.  
_How mature.  
_I walked in, opening the door fully.  
"Go away." Hissed Nick, with his back to me. I sighed and moved to the centre of the room.  
"Look, I'm sorry that you can't take a joke." I huffed. Nick stood up and swung around with blazing eyes. I gave him a steady glare back trying not to look small.  
That's what you do with bears right?  
Nick took strides to meet me. He stood a couple of steps in front of me, I had no choice but to look up at the gambler's scrunched up face.  
"Can't take a joke? That wasn't a fucking joke! That was a crude way to get back at me for the flash light. A very shitty way to get back at that." He growled.  
"Yeah, it was so terrible. Everyone told me that it was a lame prank." I said my voice thick with sarcasm.  
Nick smirked.  
"You should have listened to them." He sighed.  
I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
_Really?  
_"Wow. You need to get your head out from your ass, my friend." I sniffed. Nicked narrowed his eyes at me. "They didn't think was a bad prank. Hell, Ellis was the ones who found the pans and gave it to me in the first place."  
Nick snorted air from his nose at me.  
"I should get my head out of my ass? Look whose fucking talking, brat. You come in here and think that we're all friends? We are in some deep shit and you're playing house with the others down there!" Nick swung is hand at the door, referencing the others downstairs. Nick walked straight up to me. I took a couple of steps back, feeling my stomach sink. "The dead are walking, and you think that acting like a child is going to solve anything?"  
I gulped. My mouth started moving without meaning to.  
"Says the guy who's sulking like a child in a room…" I mumbled.  
That was it. Nick grabbed the V of the neck of my 'Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.' Shirt and lifted me off my feet, slamming my back onto the nearest wall. I gasped and grabbed Nick's arm, trying to take some strain off my neck.  
"Look here you little shit. If you don't want me to beat the crap out of you and stick you in a room with a Witch, I say you roll your neck in a bit!" He roared, pushing on my throat. I gurgled, feeling the pressure on my windpipe. Everything started to go fuzzy, as my eyelids felt heavier.  
"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
I rolled my eyes to the door. Emma was standing with clenched fists and furious eyes glaring right into Nick. Ellis lumped into view at the doorway. He saw Nick holding me up on the wall, with wide eyes. They must of heard the commotion and with yesterday, they were taking no chances.  
Emma quickly leapt at Nick punching him round the chin, making his grip float away from me. I gasped as I fell to the floor with a thud. Ellis ran over to me as I greedily took in air. The room was still blurry. I could make out Emma pinning Nick on the floor wailing into Nick's jaw, making sickening whacking sounds. I coughed my throat feeling like sand paper. I didn't think he put that much pressure onto me. Either I've gotten weaker or Nicolas is stronger than he looks. Ellis was gently looking over my neck telling me that everything is fine now and that it doesn't look too bad. Emma rolled off the half dead Nick and dashed over to me, slightly pushing Ellis out of view.  
"Eva? Jesus, are you okay?" She asked, sounding panicked. I nodded weakly as the room started to become HD once more. Ellis looked over to Nick and made a whistling sound. I looked over to see the ever mighty Nick curled in a ball, with a bleeding nose and a cut cheek. I turned back to Emma and held my fist up for her. She smiled thinly and gently bumped it.  
"Good girl." I coughed.  
Emma hugged me tight. I feebly patted her back with a smile. Nick moaned and dragged his self to the wall, leaning on it with a bruised arm.  
"You psycho bitch." He gurgled as he sat a lump of blood onto the floor boards.  
Emma turned to Nick and flipped him off. I did the same but a little bit shakier than Emma.  
Ellis gently rolled my arm over his shoulders and pulled me up. I winced at the sudden movement. Ellis shushed me telling me everything was fine. He guided me to the door and helped me down the steps. I looked over my shoulder at Emma who was slowly closing the door with a dark look on her face.  
Watch out Nicky. The Emma is in the water.

Ellis settled me down on the sofa. Ellis told everyone what happened. Zac was over by my side instantly and Coach handed me a bottle of water. Rochelle headed up stairs with the same dark look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh evilly in my head.  
He had no idea what storm was on the way.  
_Le MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
_I sipped at the water. My throat stung at the liquid flowing down. I thanked Ellis. He smiled and said he was just happy that Nick didn't do any real damage. Zac eyed the stairs. I think he was going to join the two sharks that were circling poor old Nicky. I patted Zac on the head. He never was one for violence, but he was a family man. You mess with me. You mess with him too.  
We heard a lot of shouting from upstairs and the occasional bang.  
I should feel bad for Nick. But I don't.  
Ellis handed me Cubey trying to distract me from the violence upstairs.  
Yeah. The dead is walking but when people shout at each other, THAT'S when you need comforting.  
I took Cubey and played with him and Ellis, by throwing him to each other. That killed more time than it should of. Zac joined in half way and we played 'Piggie in the middle'. I was always in the middle. Being small didn't help when leaping up trying to catch a felt cube. Coach joined in helping me by putting me on his shoulders. I was now just inches away from hitting my head on the ceiling.  
"Come on then!" I bellowed as Zac looked up at me with Cubey in his hands.  
Needless to say, Coach and I make the best team.

A few hours later Nick scrambled from down the stairs and landed face first onto the floor. We all blinked at him as Emma and Ro strolled behind him. Nick lifted himself off the floor and looked back at the two glaring women behind him. Nick snarled at them but limped over to me all the same. I was still on Coach's shoulders looking down at him. He had a cut lip and the beginning of a black eye. His broken nose still bled freely as well at the cut on his cheek, but it was wider now. I slunk behind Coach's peach fuzz head. They really did a number on him. Just seeing him like this made my stomach sink. They should have saved it for the zombies…  
Coach lifted me up from his shoulders and put me down beside him. Ellis and Zac stood to the side of Coach looking down on Nick with matching sneers.  
"Go on." Snapped Rochelle with her arms crossed.  
Nick wiped the stream of blood from his nose. It didn't do much good as the mercy liquid flowed down to his upper lip as soon as he brought his not-so-white-anymore sleeve away. Nicked looked at me with one swollen eye. I held Coach's arm in front of me like a small child stands behind her father when meeting someone new. Nick glared at me.  
"Apologise." Growled Emma putting her hands on her hips.  
Nick sighed and rubbed his most likely bruised arm.  
"Sor-"  
"Sorry." I blurted out before Nick could finish his. Everyone blinked at me.  
"Not you, Eva." Emma said kindly. She darted her eyes to the back of Nicolas' head. "It's him who needs to apologise."  
I shook my head and came out from behind Coach's arm but kept holding on to this sausage like fingers with my hand.  
"I did kinda annoy him…" I mumbled. "And I did start it this morning with the pan prank. I feel bad seeing you like this. Sorry Nick for getting you into trouble."  
Everyone stared at me. Even Nick stared down at me as if I grew a seconded head. I smiled thinly at him. I let go of Coach's fingers and moved my hand to Nick's. I half expected him to pull his away but he just carried on staring at it. I walked over to the kitchen, gently pulling Nick behind with me. Nick limped over to the island in the kitchen. I told him to sit down on the counter. He did what he was told. I could feel all eyes on me as I walked over to my backpack and take out my own medi kit, carry it back to Nick and start to patch him up.  
"This might sting a little." I mumbled.  
"Playing innocent will get you nowhere kid." Growled Nick under his breath.  
"Shut up ass wipe. Being an ass isn't going to help. I say you stick your ego down a bit and just try to get along with everyone." I said in hushed whispers as I dipped around the scar. Nick winced at the flash of pain. "And if you don't like me, big fucking whoop. I don't die easily and even if you do leave me Left 4 Dead, you've seen what my friends can do. You are a smart man Nick." I looked up at him. "If you wish to prove me wrong and keep on acting like this fine. Be my guest. But you will get yourself killed. You may not like me but in the days to come I will trust you with my life and you will trust me with yours. I won't put that trust to shame if you don't my friend."  
Nick eyed me down.  
"Do you even know what you're talking about?" He hissed.  
"All I'm saying is that there is no man left behind. Even if that man is a complete asshole." I handed Nick the bandages. "You can do the rest."  
I left Nick to it and walked back to everyone who was still staring at me with confused eyes. I nodded at Ro and Emma for a thank you. He got what was coming to him.  
"You did a good thing there, girl." Smiled Coach as he patted my head. I smiled back.  
"Come on. Let's finally find out what was in that attic." I grinned as Coach picked me up with ease and held me at arm's length.

Looking back I wish we would have left the attic alone. I could of gone without knowing what was rotting in the dark of that musty roof.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ellis wanted to carry me instead of Coach. It was like I was the cool new toy everyone wanted to play with.  
_  
'Kids! Kids! Kids! Are you bored? You want to be awesome?! Then grab yourself an Eva! She can do just about anything!  
Clean your room.  
Walk the dog!  
For a limited time only Eva will even get assholes called Nick get the shit kicked out of so act fast!  
Eva, get yours today!'_

I smiled at the little advertisement in my head. I looked like the shit. I would make an awesome toy for all ages.  
"Eva?"  
Snapping fingers scraped me to reality. I blinked to see Zac waving his hand in front of my face. "You in there? Maybe the hit from yesterday took its toll…"  
I smiled.  
"Hey guys! I am the shit!" I beamed. I was still being held by Coach with his buffy arms, my legs dangling in the air. Ellis looked at me and laughed with the group- apart from the silent Nicolas who was tending to his owies.  
"Yes you are girl" Smiled Emma from behind me. Coach moved me to behind his neck and started up the stairs.  
"Now, let's see what is in that damn attic." He boomed pacing up the stairs, as I gripped at the xylophone wrinkles on in forehead. Ellis followed behind us as did Emma. Rochelle and Zac waved at us as we ascended the wooden steps. They asked us to tell them if we find anything good. Emma called back to them saying that we will probably find the army up there sipping martinis and watching football. The pair laughed at the comment and let us get on with it.  
We entered the room and moved straight into business. Coach hovered under the attic's door allowing me to push up from the side, opening it. I grabbed the edges and slid myself into the darkness. I looked around. Pitch black. I could only see at arm distance, and believe me. I couldn't see far.  
I looked back down at Coach who gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture to him with a grin. Ellis walked over with the brick of a flashlight and held it up to me.  
"Here yer go. Don't go hitting yer head now." He smiled as I leant over the sides of the hole and took a hold of the steel cylinder. I nodded as a thank you.  
"Now, if you find anything useful, bring it down. Be careful up there." Emma called up at me.  
"Define useful." I asked.  
"If it cuts, shoots, turns on fire or explodes it will come in handy. Oh and if there is anything to draw with up there bring it down. We could have a drawing season like we used too." She smiled.  
I gave her a nod and turned to the black of the room. I hit the button on the side of the torch. The light bulb busted out a stream of light, slicing through the darkness of the musty room. In front of me was just a pile of boxes labelled "Xmas". I smiled at the thought of a zombie coming up here in winter with undead children and decorating a Christmas tree, leaving brains for zombie Santa. I turned and shone my torch around apart from some blankets but nothing else was in the room. I did a full spin when something caught my eye. There was a wall with a door in it cut halfway through the attic. I moved forward, not finding anything useful in the first room, I thought there could be something good in here. I took a hold of the handle and swung open the door. My eyes widened and I dropped the torch to cover my mouth with both hands, trapping the throw up that was speeding up my throat. The smell in the room hit me, making my body wrench over and fall away from the opened door. The torch lazily rolled around the floor and tilted to the horror that was in front of me making it light up for all to see.  
Two dead, rotting bodies rested on the wall, both of the skulls busted open like a party popper. One was far smaller than me. It only looked like a baby. The other body had its arm wrapped limply around the smaller corpse holding it up. In the other hand of, what I can assume to be the mother of the child, was a pistol. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened here.  
The mother didn't want the fate of the child to become of the undead army and took it apon herself to end it for the little one. Either the mother or child was bit or they were being overrun that made her take this path. But with no other infected in the roof, I could only assume it was the first option. I moved away from the door to get some air. I waddled back to the open latch were I had come up and got down on my hands and knees, sticking my head through and gulping down the untainted air that was below me.  
Emma, Ellis and Coach looked up at me.  
"Jesus Eva, you look pale! Did you see a ghost up there or summit?" Asked Ellis. I glanced over at him.  
"No, ghosts don't smell like rotting flesh." I gagged. Ellis made a face. Emma moved over to Coach.  
"Get me up there if you will, my good man." Emma said patting the butch man on his shoulders. Coach nodded and bent over slightly, knotting his fingers together to make a step. Emma placed her foot in the formation and jumped up as Coached threw his hands up. I moved back as Emma grabbed the sides of the hole. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She looked around. Her eyes fell on the rotting mother and her child. Her eyes flashed with fear thinking that they were infected and moving, but when the smell of decay floated over to her nostrils, she brought her hands to her mouth and wrenched like I did.  
"What is it?" Called Coach from the floor below. Emma moved to the hole and breathed down it like I did.  
"Bodies. Rotting. Dead. Horrible." Mumbled Emma as she ate up the air. Coach shook his head at us.  
"You ladies shouldn't of saw that."  
"Believe me, I'm not standing in line to see it again." I chuckled, still managing to find some dark humour in this like I always did. I had left the torch were it was. I moved over and picked it up, the smell still upsetting my stomach to the extent of swallowing back my stomach acid.  
I shone my light at the corpses. The eyes had sunken in and turned to goo. My stomach grumbled unhappily at me as I carried on looking over the blown out brains on the wall. Nothing else was in the small room. I sighed and moved forward, kneeling in front of the bodies. I could now see there was a bite on the mother's neck. Guess I was right about getting infected. I hated always being right… Sometimes.  
I looked over at the shining gun in the rotting hand. It looked the same make as my own Eagle. I felt bad as I pulled the claws away from the gun and looked over the ammo. Only two bullets were fired. I guess you can't miss at point blank range.  
I turned back to Emma who was standing at the doorway. I stood and walked past her.  
"Come on. There's nothing here and the smell is making my eyes water."  
"Do you think… She did the right thing…?" Emma asked. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was staring at the child with worried eyes, then to me. I nodded.  
"I think she did. I wouldn't want to eat my own child. It might have been selfish in a way… But still. They died together. That's all they could hope for in this wasted world."  
Emma smiled thinly.  
"You're getting deep again."  
"Gurl, you have no idea. Now get a move on before I get poetic on your ass."  
Emma chuckled softly and headed for the hole and jumped out of it. I looked back at the mother and child. My eyes drifted to the blankets I spotted earlier. I grabbed two and pulled them to the bodies. I grabbed the ankles of the mother and gently pulled her down. She let go of her child and let him roll away as I laid her on the floor. I moved the child back to her mother's side and wafted the sheets over them both. The blanket fell like snow onto the undisturbed pair. I turned my back to them and pulled the door to a close. Walking away from the room I sat down and pulled the attic's door onto my back. I look one glance at the door before jumping down to the floor below the door closing behind me, leaving the mother and child to an enteral sleep together.

I would like to think that even to my last breath, they stayed together. I don't want to know the secrets of that little room. But they weren't alone.

That's all you can wish for in a world of monsters trying to kill you.

Oh and zombies.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The gang walked down the steps back to the bottom floor of the safe room. Rochelle and Zac came over to us and asked if there was anything up there. Emma shook her head and told them about the mother and her child. Rochelle was shocked that we had to see that. Zac patted me on the shoulder and asked if I was okay. I nodded and said I was fine. But the sad thing was that I knew that wasn't the last we would see of fallen survivors. It was only going to get worse.  
Nick had finished patching himself up and was leaning with his back on the wall near to the kitchen. I glanced at him. Even though he did a good job at soothing the cuts on his face, the black eye still looked swollen and painful.  
Rochelle clapped her hands.  
"Right, enough of this place. Let's back up and move out."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. It might have only been a night, but we were all tried of this safe room. It was time to face the rotting bastards outside.

Everyone jumped into action, packing up left over food that was in the cupboards, looking over the ammo for our guns. I grabbed Cubey, dusted him off, and then gently put him into my bag next to the pipe bombs that I grabbed yesterday. I looked at my Eagle. My stomach sank when I looked at the fresh bullets. I shook my head and zipped up my backpack, shielding the soft cube out from the horrors of the world. With my gun in the side of my trousers I looked around at how everyone else was doing. Everyone was looking over guns and ammo. I looked over at Nick. He was putting some new ammo in the double pistols he had, when the cartage fell to the floor. He cursed quietly and bent down to pick it up. His leg must have been bad as well. The look on his face made it seem like he had trapped his leg in a moving train window.  
While the track was in a forest.  
With his leg sticking out, he kept hitting it.  
And the trees where stupidly close to the train for some reason.  
And they were on fire.  
With barbed wire.  
With Acid.  
What I'm trying to say is that he looked like he was in pain. I wondered if he would be okay to fight the undead horde. He caught me looking at him with a worried face and pulled himself up with the bullets in his hand. He gave me a dark look then turned his back to me.  
_Now look who's acting… _

In fifteen minutes we we're all locked and loaded. Rochelle was the first out checking around the door for the undead. The group were close behind her. There weren't much of the rotting pests. We were able to sneak round them most of the way, saving on ammo.  
We made some progress and made it to a rundown park. A large metal gate surrounded the small green field. Trees were popped all over the place. One especially large tree hooked over the gate and into an open window to an abandoned loft of apartments. It looked pretty cool. I would climb it if we weren't running from zombies.  
We moved around to the middle of the rusty park when Ellis, who was slightly in front of the pack, put his arm out to signal us to stop. Ellis looked around the desolate green.  
"I think I can hear a Boomer…" He spoke softly.  
"What's a Boomer?" I asked.  
Before someone answered my question, an abnormal gurgle thundered from behind a hedge. A large fat infected waddled from behind. It had yellow and white filled boils around its large stomach that had grown bigger than the average stereotypical American's. It had little stumpy legs and a sack around its neck. I didn't want to know what was making it slush around like a water bomb.  
"Shit, BOOMER!" Shouted Ellis, as the gang stepped backwards. Zac, Emma and I moved back with the group getting the point that Tubby is dangerous. I've seen these before. We always saw them from afar but never been this close to the bouncing, dead bundle of lard. The 'Boomer' gagged and moved towards us, smelling our human flesh, hungry.  
"Shit, Ellis, shoot it already!" Shouted Nick in front of me.  
"I can't! He'll blow!" Cried Ellis, aiming his gun at the fat man's head.  
_Blow? As in 'Tick, tick, tick, surprise mother fucker, Ka-boom'?  
_I saw Emma aim her rifle at the undead jolly gurgling towards us.  
"On my count, everyone jump back."  
"Not so fast, Foureyes. If he blows he'll bring friends." Growled Nick. "He's got puke that stinks. If it gets on you…"  
Emma lowered her gun slightly.  
"Well let's just run past him." She snapped back. Nick shot her a look from over his shoulder.  
"He'll just up chuck on you. That also brings guests."  
"Okay, so we gotta think smart about this." I murmered. I moved forward slightly and pointed behind the Boomer. "LOOK FATTY. A MCDONALDS!" I shouted. I could hear Coach giggle slightly as the Boomer looked around as if it understood me.  
Eva Tilley.  
_The zombie whisperer.  
_Nick narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged at him as to say, 'It was worth a shot.'  
The Boomer gave a loud drowning sound before speedily waddling towards us. He brought his head back, eyeing up the group.  
"He's making it rain!" I shouted. I kicked off the ground and leapt towards the sides, into the dry grass. Vomit fire worked from the infected's mouth. Unfortunately, the spray went forward and back, soaking the group as they jumped back trying to flee the zombie cat nip liquid. I picked myself up from the grass as Nick wiped green stomach acid from his eyes, ran up to Fatty and punched him round the face tumbling back. Nick moved back and shot him in a stomach, sending bloody lumps of flesh over the green grass.  
We stood for a second. I picked myself up. Everyone wiped the green fluid from themselves.  
And then we heard it. A cry from many infected as they stormed over the iron fence, coming around the corners, smelling the Boomer's sweet nectar.  
"RUN!" Screamed Nick, kicking off the ground and belting forward. Everyone followed Nick, shooting back, taking out some of the rotting infected. It didn't do much to the horde of snarling dead. I started to fall back. Not ever being the fastest person. I looked back to the snarling, flesh peeling, monsters and strained myself forward. We were almost out. I could see the gate.  
But that's when it happened.  
There was an unholy roar. I looked left and saw a special zombie with one huge arm and a small arm, flagging behind him. It hit me, carrying me to the large tree I had seen earlier and hitting my back on it, sending the air out of my lungs.  
"EVA!" Screamed Emma. She instantly lifted her rifle and sent a ray of lead into the charging dead's back, before it grabbed me and bonded me to shit. I gave a shaky thumb up to my hero. I was about to run back over when the horde saw me as easier target. My eyes widened as fifty turned on heel and belted towards me. Acting fast I leaped up and ran up the tree before grabbing one large branch and lifting myself up, looking down at the infected, leaping up, scratching at the bark of the rescue tree. Emma was screaming my name. So was Zac. Nick was shouting something, but over the sound of snarling infected I could only hear some of it.  
"Leave… There's… Could do."  
_He's telling her to leave me.  
_I shouted back at them.  
"Wait please! I can get back!"  
They couldn't hear me.  
Emma protested, she darted to me but Nick held her back. She lashed out. Nick hit her over the head with his pistol. She fell and went limp. Zac threw a punch at Nick. I watched in horror as Ellis carried a limp Emma in a fireman's hold and jogged away from view. Nick grabbed Zac by the scruff of his shirt and knocked him out with a swift hit to the jaw. Coach picked up Zac. Nick looked up at me. I sat on the branch in horror. He turned and walked away.  
I called. Asking him to wait. But he just left me.  
A scrapping zombie hit my foot and I snapped back to my situation. I got up on my feet and up the tree to the part that was over the fence. I jumped from the wood to the window.  
I leaped into the dusty room. I could hear the infected outside. I was numb.  
I was scared.  
I was alone.  
I darted out the room and down the corridor.

I had to find them.

And I had to punch Nick in his fucking face for touching Emma and Zac.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I sprinted down the hallway, twisting turning round the bends, trying to find a way out. I ran into about five dead ends. I kept replaying the previous scene in my head. The way Emma went limp. The last gaze Nick gave me before turning and leaving me. The whole thing left me sick to my stomach. I could understand why Nick would do that.  
He's an ass.  
But Ellis just picked up Emma… He didn't even look at me. Coach just grabbed Zac and left me. Alone. I didn't see Rochelle. Maybe she's bellowing into Nick right now.  
But I didn't see her rush to help. She also left me.  
Alone.  
Tears started to well up in my eyes. I shook my head. I needed to find them. I'm probably just over thinking this. When I catch up to them I can slap Nick around. _IF _I catch up to them…

After five minutes of running around like a headless chicken, I finally found some stairs. The set that was leading down was blocked by a large metal locker. The only way was up. I guess I could get a good view of the ground below and find them quicker. I stepped on the first wooden plank. It creaked and bent. I thought it was going to break. I gulped and waited for it to hold my weight. I looked up the other fragile steps. Taking a quick breath I belted up the steps, a choir of wooden moans squeaking behind me. I made it to the second roof and hopped out the door and went straight to the side. I peered over looking for the band of survivors. Nothing. Just an empty street. I zipped round all the sides, looking over darting my eyes around. I looked over one side. It was the park. A herd of infected doodled around snarling at one another, as if placing the blame of the missing fleshies on each other.

_"Goddamn it Boris! You said you would keep an eye on the humans!"  
"They were there last time I looked!"  
"Well they aren't now! That's it! I'm telling mum you lost dinner!"  
"No don't tell mum!"_

Focus Eva.  
I turned back to the rooftop. The sun was hovering over the city. With my gaming experience with Minecraft, I was able to decipher that it was the middle of the day. I needed to find them before it got dark. I didn't want to be alone when night fell.  
I moved over to the side of the building, looking back over to the street. I put my hands to the side of my mouth and shouted.  
"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD, NICK!" I screamed. I listened for a reply.  
Silence.  
I took a breath and called again and again.  
"I'M HERE!"  
"I GOT AWAY!"  
"COACH, ELLIS, RO."  
"SOMEBODY!"  
_Anybody…_  
I took my hand away from my mouth. They had left me.  
I was truly alone.  
I sniffed feeling a lump in my throat. My eyes welled up and pored over. I didn't stop them. I felt tipsy, like I was going to fall over. I sat down and brought my knees up.  
I howled to the city like a child who had lost his mother in the supermarket.  
I cried until it hurt and I was physically drained. I moved to my side and curled into a ball, howling, spluttering, and still shouting.  
_I'm here.  
I'm here.  
Don't leave me._

I moved back down the stairs, sniffing and letting silent tears fall to the dusty floor. The sound of the creaking boards under my feet. I was mumbling to myself, wishing hate on the group, hoping they burn.  
"Those lousy good for nothing bunch of cu-"  
There was a crack from the floorboard under me as it split open, the rotting wood giving way from under me. My right leg fell straight through, getting sliced and stabbed with knife like splinters, sending the rest on my body down with force, bounding down to the rotting staircase, making the rest of the wood crumble and smash under me. I fell all the way through and down to the set of stairs under the ones I WAS on. I landed on my feet, twisting my right ankle and falling forward head first down the steps. I put my arms out to stop the fall, but it did nothing as I tumbled down the stairs, scrapping my hands as I skidded to a halt at the bottom.  
I sniffed and moaned at the pain. I shuffled up on my hands and knees, tears not stopping. I moved back and sat on my backside, bringing my hands up to look at them. They could have been worse, but then again it could have been fucking better. I had a massive bit of wood sticking out from under the nail of my thumb, making a trail of mercury blood trail down my left hand. Apart from the splinter, my hands were only scraped. I grabbed the splinter and pulled. A shot of pain ran to it like lighting. I made a 'Tss' sound. It hurt but it had to come out. I grabbed it with my teeth.  
_1…  
2…  
3…  
_I bit down on the wood and pulled my hand and head away from each other. Blood carried with the wood, sending drops to the floor. I whimpered and spat out the wood before placing my thumb in my mouth like an infant and sucking on it_.  
Good thing that I'm right handed.  
_I looked down at my jeans. Splinters stuck out from the fabric and a demonic pain was coming from my right leg. I was almost scared to roll up the trouser leg and look over it. My ankle wasn't doing much good either. It was throbbing with pain and looked like it was slightly bigger than my left. I left it for now and grabbed the bottom of my jean leg. I pulled it up to see my leg was scraped and cut to high heaven, but nothing was too serious. I would live.  
I had too.  
I stood up, my ankle making a fuss, I moved to the wall and lent on it for support. I needed to find a place to stay for the night. I took a slow step forward and carried on down the dark hallway.

I wandered aimlessly around the floor, looking out of windows for the group, going through rooms to find anything useful. I spent my time doing this. The stairs I landed on only headed up and the ones leading down had fallen away to leave a gap far too big and deep to get down safely. I got to another window that drifting in the sun's rays. It sank over the tops of buildings, letting the dark night slowly over power the hope of the light. I sighed. I would have to stay here the night. I didn't mind. To my knowledge, there was no infected in the top and second floors and even if there was some on the bottom floors, if I kept quiet, I could keep myself to myself for the night. I was tired and hungry. I set off to find some food and a nice bed for the night.  
I looked around for a room when I heard it.  
Crying.  
Soft, sad, eerie crying that carried though out the hall. My breath caught my throat. This was the ones that will rip you apart if you disturb them and disrupt their little sob. I had seen it before when Zac, Emma and I were safe room hopping. We thought it was a lonely human, until it went for our throats. Arms extended as if to hug you, red eyes burning and wanting blood. A true monster. We only got away thanks to the large metal safe room door that we slammed in its face. For the remainder of the night, we pulled faces at it, taunting the undead Witch.  
That's its given name, by the way.  
A Witch.  
Some walk about and some just sit in the dark and moan.

_…  
Giggity._

I needed to find it. Not just so I knew where it was to keep the fuck away from it. But I loved to watch them. I was fascinated by them, I didn't know why. If I don't get too close, it won't attack me.  
I looked over to a door. Room 3B. I opened it slowly to a dark and dingy room, but it was in here. It got louder as soon as I opened the door. I moved inside letting my eyes adjust to the dark. It was a simple room. Some bookshelves, a bed and an overturned table. There was something moving in the corner of the room, breathing, moving its head backwards and whimpering to the darkness around it.  
The Witch. Its eyes illuminating though the room, casting a red glow in front of its face. Her hair, greasy and blood covered, draped over her eyes and hanging off her head. She had claws as long as my forearm, one lapsed over one another, red with dried blood and muck. She howled to herself, not noticing me in the middle of the room, staring at her affixed. I moved around her and to the bed and slowly sat on it. It creaked slightly, but did not disturb the Queen bee from her sobs. I laid on my front making the bed's springs squeak a little louder. The Witch looked over her shoulder slightly as the sounds. I stayed low and quiet. She was silent for a few moments, before bursting out in pain filled wales. I watched her as she ridged her back up and down to the sobs.  
I wondered what happened to her… Was she like me?  
Lost?  
Alone?  
I came up with a story for the Queen.  
She was a young woman, confused with the flu that was going around. She got bit. Afraid, she closed herself into her apartment. Scared and alone, her last moments were about home and the sorrowful feeling about never seeing them again.  
She cried.  
And even in 'Death', the pain and suffering followed her in a never ending bitterness that spread through her as she slowly lost her humanity and turned.  
I thought about it. What if this happens to me?  
Get bit. Turn?  
Die alone, scared and helpless.  
My friends torn away from me by some prick.  
I thought about this. The Witch zoning into the background as I fell into my hole of sorrow.

_'Eva's hole of sadness.  
No girls aloud.'_

I zoned into my own world with the cries of the Witch blurring out. I thought about home. About my friends. They're dead. Zac and Emma have probably regained conscious again. I had a day dream were they went for Nick and he shot them as self-defence. My breath caught my throat at the thought. I listened to my heart beat echo in my head.  
But something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
I could hear my heart beating. The regular '_Thump, thump, thump.'  
_But what was wrong.  
_Thump, thump, thump.  
_It hit me. I knew what was wrong.  
_Thumpthumpthump._

**_It was the only thing I could hear._**

I looked up. The Witch fully standing. Staring right at me. My breath caught my throat. The Witched opened her mouth and hissed at me, growling, sneering. Screaming.  
I moved back my mind a blur. One thing kept repeating itself.

_Eva.  
__**GET THE FUCK OUT.**_

I bolted to the half open door and sped down the corridor, my ankle hurting like hell, but still pressing on. A sheik followed me. I looked over my shoulder to the door smashing wide open, she spun, looking left and right for me. Her eyes settled on me, with a screech she ran, arms outstretched, bloodied talons slicing right through the plaster on the walls. I yelled and ran back down the hall. I found myself at the broken stairs. I gulped and turned while moving back under the hole I had made I jumped up to try and grab the sides, but I was too small to reach. I was damned by my size. The screams of the Witch rampaged towards me before she had even turned the corner. I said a silent pray to myself, knowing my time was here.  
I said goodbye to Zac and Emma. I hoped they made it out of this mess. I said goodbye to my family and wished Nick would die a horrible death.  
The Witch slammed into the wall and turned towards me. With a roaring scream she came at me, arms wide, mouth open, eyes hungry. I closed my eyes and let a final tear fall down my cheek.  
"HEY KID!"  
I opened my eyes to an extended hand descended though the hole above me.  
Without thinking I jumped and grabbed it. I was pulled up and though the hole just seconds away from the Witch. She ran right under me and smashed her head on the lower stairs. I scrambled to the sides of the floor as my savour pointed an auto shottie at the Witch. The Witch looked up and screamed before my hero pulled the trigger sending two shells of lead into her head.  
Crowned.  
I looked up at my savour. Well savours. There were two of them. A young man with short brown hair and green eyes was looking down over his partner's shoulder. He had a brown jacket over a white office shirt and black trousers. The man holding the shotgun was tall and well built. He had a leather jacket on and a red top under it. He had black jeans and a box of cigarettes in his pocket. He looked over at me with narrow blue eyes. He had a scar over his right eyebrow, short black hair and light stubble around his face. He spoke low and reassuringly.  
"You okay, kid?" He asked. I nodded speechless.  
"Did you get it, Sawyer?" Asked the man with brown hair.  
The man called Sawyer nodded.  
"Yeah, Matt. Bitch is dead."  
Sawyer looked down at my ankle and pulled a face. I looked down at it too. It had swelled up like a balloon and turned purple. He turned to Matt. "Pass us your Med kit."  
Matt looked at my ankle and nodded. He took a red Medi kit that was strapped to his back and passed it to Sawyer. He moved to me and opened the kit. He fixed up my ankle and put some ointment on it. He looked up at me with a stern look. "Have you been hurt anywhere else?"  
I pulled up my trouser leg and showed him the cuts and splinters that were still stabbed inside.  
"This one isn't too bad…" I mumbled.  
Sawyer and Matt blinked at me.  
"Oh my god. Your accent... You're British!" Squeaked Matt, smiling like a child. I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Christ... Calm down, Matt." Growled Sawyer as he put some more ointment on his hand. I shook my head.  
"It's not too bad! Don't waste stuff on little cuts like this." I insisted. Sawyer smiled thinly at me before rubbing the jell into my leg. It stung slightly.  
"You could get it filled with dirt and blood. That will fuck you up.  
You know what they say…  
**_Better safe than sorry._**"

* * *

_Hey guys. BAMitzEvil here.  
I would just like to thank you for all the views for The Fubar Trio, and just to make it clear, yes Sawyer is the Church Guy from the Death Toll campaign from the first game. Just wanted to make that shit clear. Also fun fact~ The guy who voiced the Church Guy from the campaign also voiced the Scout from TF2.  
Fancy that shit huh? :D_

_Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. More to come ^v^ ~_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sawyer carried me on his back. He said that it was best to keep pressure off the swollen ankle and offered to carry me. They carried me to a room with three separate beds a coffee table and a large sofa. It looked like they were in here before, with a black backpack resting on the wall and some ammo resting on the coffee table with some open cans. I wondered when they came here. I had run through all the rooms and they were all bare. The only thing wrong with the room was the smashed window that let in a cold draft. Sawyer put me on the bed nearest to the window. I peered through it and looked out at the end of the world. It was dark outside, with a clear night and the moon shining, I could see the undead mulling around on the deserted floor below. Matt sat on the end of the sofa. He hadn't taken his eyes off me. I thanked the two for saving my life, but it doesn't mean I trusted them. Not in a world like this. Matt smiled at me. I smiled thinly back. Sawyer kept an eye on Matt the whole time. This put me on edge even more.  
"I'm going to take a look around the other rooms… Matt. Don't scare the girl." Said Sawyer as he opened the door.  
_Shit. He's leaving me alone with him. And what does he mean 'don't scare the girl.'?  
_"Erm, I've looked through the other rooms before…" I chipped in. As soon as I spoke, Matt made a squeak sound and smiled widely at me. I couldn't help but pick my feet up from the side of the bed and pull my knees defensively to my chest. Sawyer picked up on this and smiled gently at me.  
"Don't worry about him Kid. He just gets… Giddy around English shit." He chuckled. I blinked at him then looked at the bright eyed Matt. He smiled sheepishly and laughed.  
"Yeah… Sorry, I just really love anything British. And just to have someone from the great nation sitting in front of me… Well, I think this whole infection was good for something."  
I laughed slightly. Matt blinked and smiled. "Even your laugh sounds British!"  
I grinned. Sawyer nodded and looked over at me. He walked over, resting his shotgun on the wall and turned to face me.  
"So I guess it's down to business." I blinked as he sat across from me on a coffee table with a stern look on his face.  
"Was it you we heard calling for somebody earlier?"  
I nodded.  
"I was calling for my group…" I thought back to the images of Emma and Zac getting knocked out and Nick giving that last look before leaving me.  
"Your group…? Did you lose them?" Sawyer asked narrowing him eyes. I shook my head.  
"It's a long story I guess…" I mumbled feeling a lump come up in my throat.  
Sawyer leaned forward with Matt now turning his attention in as well. Sawyer looked me in the eyes.  
"We've got all night kid. Tell us what happened."  
I looked at the two. What did I have to lose? They might be able to help me find them.  
I took a deep breath and started.

It took a while. But I told them everything. About coming to America with Zac and Emma. Finding Ellis, Coach, Ro and Nick. The attic when I got hit and found the mother and her child. Then about Nick getting the shit handed to him. Sawyer nodded and grinned with the sweet justice.  
I got to the last part. Nick knocking out Emma and Zac and everyone leaving me.  
Sawyer was speechless, looking horrified. Matt had his hand over his mouth, staring wide eyed at me, like I had three heads.  
Sawyer suddenly stood up, hitting the coffee table with the back of his legs, moving it back along the floor.  
"You don't do that to a fucking kid!" He bellowed, making me jump slightly at the sudden rage.  
"Well… I am fifteen… Not really a kid…" I squeaked as he paced across the floor in front of me. Matt was looking from me to Sawyer.  
"We got to get her back." He said standing up with his partner. Sawyer looked at Matt with burning eyes. He nodded silently.  
"We can pay that 'Nick' a visit as well." He looked over at me. "Why the fuck would anyone do that? Especially in a time like this!" Sawyer swung is arm at the smashed window, referencing the broken world outside. He sighed heavily before turning back to Matt and grabbing the shot gun that was resting on the cracked wall. "Keep an eye on her… I'm going out for a smoke…" With that, he busted open the door and smashed it closed as he walked through, leaving the green eyed man and I alone and kinda terrified.

Sawyer was out for a while. Leaving Matt and I in a long awkward silence, briefly looking at each other now and then and flashing a quick smile at one another. After a while, Matt spoke up.  
"He's normally like this… From what he's told me, he has a little sister that got caught in this…" Matt nodded at the dark sky outside. "She was at school when all the police sirens went off and the world fell apart… There's probably something more to it, but I don't think we really have the time so I can sit him down and talk through it."  
"You a shrink or something?" I asked, enjoying the conversation. Matt rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly.  
"Well no… I'm goo d at getting information out of people." Matt looked up at me. "I'm a journalist. Well… Was. I used to work for Channel 5, working out on the field. Finding the best scoops and then doing the whole story on air. I never got onto the screen before, to be honest, I'm kind of camera shy, but I love to see my story come on and read out."  
I smiled.  
"Shame you can't write about this story."  
Matt looked up at me with a sly grin. He got up and walked over the black bag that was resting on the wall and opened it. He rustled around for a bit before pulling out a large note book crammed with papers. He also pulled put an old black and silver camera, the type that prints out the picture after you take it. I think it was called a Polaroid camera.  
He walked over to me and sat on the bed, just a bit away from me. He put the note book on the bed and opened it to a page book marked with a pen. There were notes scribbled on the page with square pictures of the undead stabled to the paper. I blinked at the impressive dairy. He had written little dates at the top, but as 'Day 19' or 'Day 24'.  
I whistled and complemented Matt on his recording skills. He smiled and thanked me. "I've been noting every day since the beginning. When I make it out, this will be the story of the life time! They might even turn it into a book or something. 'The diary of the dead'." Matt squeaked and shuffled on the spot. "I'm getting giddy just thinking about it!"  
I laughed slightly. Matt picked up the camera and asked if I mind having my picture taken for the journal. I said he could, and with a quick smile and a click, Matt grabbed the printing picture and fanned it around as the photo developed. He looked at it and smiled. He turned the paper and showed me the smiling mirror of myself. I smiled and watched as he put the photo to the side and clicked the pen. He turned the pages onto a clean page and wrote the day at the top of the page.  
I watched him write.

'Today, we found a new friend. After Sawyer and I headed off from the tree house, we made it down to the side of the park. We heard somebody. They were calling for somebody, shouting that they were there. We decided to head for the sound of the voice. We looked around for a while, finding a mass of the undead around the park area. They seemed content around a tree that led up into a building. It started to get dark so we moved around away from the dead and made it up the metal fire escape of a building next to the park. The fire escape only made it up to half of the building so we had to smash a window to get inside a room. We settled in the room, but all of a sudden we heard screaming. We ran to the noise, Sawyer armed with Betty, and found a whole in a set of stairs leading up into the building. We looked down to see a girl standing there eyes shut, crying. The screaming was coming from down the hallway. It sounded like a Witch. Sawyer pulled the girl up and shot the Witch three times in the head.

"It was twice." I said. Matt looked up and nodded.  
"Ah yes!" He quickly crossed out the 'Three times in the head.'

'Sawyer pulled the girl up and shot the Witch three times in the head. twice in the head.  
We saved her, turning out SHE WAS BRITISH. We took her back to the room and patched up her ankle that was slightly sprained. She told us about her group and one 'Nick' who got her separated from the group. I want to help her get back to her other British friends, and I'm sure Sawyer will help.'

Matt got the picture of me and placed it on the page. He quickly dashed back to his bag and got a mini stable and chipped the picture to the page. He was about to write something but stopped. He looked up with a confused look on his face.  
"Urm… What's… What's your name…?"  
_I haven't even told them my name.  
_I laughed, and smiled.  
"My name is Eva." I chuckled.  
Matt smiled.  
"I like it."  
He put his pen back to paper and wrote next to my picture in curvy ink.

'This is her. Her name is Eva.'


End file.
